Steam Siege (TCG)
|jasetnum=65 |jarelease=June 17, 2016 |deck1= |deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=Fates Collide |japrevset=Awakening Psychic King |japrevsetname=Awakening Psychic King |nextset=Evolutions |janextset=Evolutions |janextsetname=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary }} Pokémon TCG: ''XY—Steam Siege'' (Japanese: 爆熱の闘士 · 冷酷の反逆者 Fever-Burst Fighter · Cruel Traitor) is the name given to the fourth main expansion of cards from the International XY BREAK Series and the Japanese XY BREAK Era of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The set features the Steam Pokémon, . Description Gear up for new ways to battle! Take control of Shiny Mega Gardevoir-EX to lay siege upon your enemies. Wield the dual powers of fire and water with the Mythical Steam Pokémon Volcanion. Use dual-type Pokémon to open the way to new, powerful strategies, and battle with the incredible Xerneas BREAK and Yveltal BREAK... all in the Pokémon TCG: XY—Steam Siege expansion!http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokemon-tcg/xy-steam-siege/explore-and-watch/ Information Steam Siege, and the Japanese equivalent Fever-Burst Fighter · Cruel Traitor, are the twelfth and eleventh expansions of the English XY Series and the Japanese XY Era, respectively, and the fourth of XY BREAK. The set continues to feature Mega Evolution as powerful and marks the debut of the Steam Pokémon in the TCG. It was released in Japan on June 17, 2016, and on August 3, 2016 in English. Steam Siege contains 116 cards, while Fever-Burst Fighter · Cruel Traitor have 59 cards per set, with a total of 113 different cards between both sets. The expansion reintroduces dual-type cards to the TCG, a mechanic last seen in the expansion of the HeartGold & SoulSilver Series. It also features ahead of its appearance in the Generation VII core games. Steam Siege has 6 new Pokémon-EX, including 2 Mega Evolution Pokémon, 7 new cards, and 8 dual-type Pokémon cards. |Grass|Darkness||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Grass|Fire||1st Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Grass|Fire||2nd Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Grass|Fire||3rd Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Grass|Fire||4th Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Fire|||Reverse Holo promo}} |Fire|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Lightning|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Darkness|Metal||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Darkness|||Reverse Holo promo}} |Metal|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fairy|||Reverse Holo promo}} |Supporter||| Reverse Holo League Cup promo}} |Supporter||| Reverse Holo Regional Championships 2016 promo}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Rare BREAK}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass|Darkness|Rare Holo}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass|Fire|Rare}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Fire||Rare Holo}} |Fire||Rare BREAK}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Rare}} |Fire||Rare BREAK}} |Fire||Rare}} |Fire|Water|Rare Holo ex}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Rare BREAK}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Rare}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Uncommon}} |Lightning||Rare Holo}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning|Grass|Rare}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Darkness||Common}} |Darkness||Rare}} |Darkness||Rare}} |Darkness||Common}} |Darkness|Metal|Rare Holo}} |Darkness||Rare Holo}} |Darkness||Rare BREAK}} |Metal||Rare Holo ex}} Steelix |Metal|Fighting|Rare Holo ex}} |Metal||Uncommon}} |Metal||Rare}} |Metal||Common}} |Metal||Uncommon}} |Metal||Rare Holo}} |Metal||Rare}} |Metal||Rare Holo ex}} |Fairy||Common}} |Fairy|Water|Uncommon}} |Fairy||Rare Holo ex}} Gardevoir |Fairy|Psychic|Rare Holo ex}} |Fairy||Uncommon}} |Fairy||Rare Holo}} |Fairy||Rare BREAK}} |Dragon||Rare}} |Dragon||Common}} |Dragon||Uncommon}} |Dragon||Rare Holo}} |Dragon||Rare BREAK}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Fire|Water|Rare Ultra}} |Metal||Rare Ultra}} Steelix |Metal|Fighting|Rare Ultra}} |Metal||Rare Ultra}} |Fairy||Rare Ultra}} Gardevoir |Fairy|Psychic|Rare Ultra}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra}} |Fire|Water|Rare Secret}} |Fairy||Rare Secret}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass|Darkness|R}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||R}} |Fire||RR}} |Fire||R}} |Fire|Water|RR}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||RR}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning|Grass|U}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||R}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||U}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||U}} |Metal||RR}} Steelix |Metal|Fighting|RR}} |Metal||C}} |Metal||U}} |Metal||C}} |Metal||C}} |Metal||R}} |Metal||U}} |Fairy||C}} |Fairy||R}} |Fairy||RR}} |Dragon||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||U}} |Item||C}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Fire|Water|SR}} |Metal||SR}} Steelix |Metal|Fighting|SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Fire|Water|UR}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||RR}} |Grass||C}} |Grass|Fire|U}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||R}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||R}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||R}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||U}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||U}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness||U}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness|Metal|R}} |Darkness||R}} |Darkness||RR}} |Metal||RR}} |Fairy||C}} |Fairy|Water|U}} |Fairy||RR}} Gardevoir |Fairy|Psychic|RR}} |Dragon||C}} |Dragon||C}} |Dragon||R}} |Dragon||RR}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||U}} |Colorless||C}} |Item||C}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Metal||SR}} |Fairy||SR}} Gardevoir |Fairy|Psychic|SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Fairy||UR}} |} Pack artwork In other languages 냉혹한 반역자 |pt_br=Cerco de Vapor |es=Asedio de Vapor |ru=Паровая Осада Parovaya Osada }} References de:Dampfkessel (TCG) es:XY (TCG): Asedio de Vapor fr:XY Offensive Vapeur ja:Steam Siege zh:蒸汽围袭（集换式卡片）